cpookiedestroyersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pookie
A Pookie is a "baby penguin". They like to wear babyish clothing and saying 'Mumu'. They are the cause of our battles and missions, as we are the resistance against them. They come from busy servers and cry in the Pet Shop for people to "adopt" them or be their brothers or sisters. Not many penguins like them, and this is why the war against Pookies has begun. Pookies are the main enemies of the Pookie Resistance. They are annoying people in Club Penguin pretending to be a "baby" (or at least if you can call them "babies") and staying at the Pet Shop, saying very annoying stuff like I WANTS A MUMMY!!! and PWICK ME PWEASE!!!! AND EVEN,SMILES SO BRIGHT MR SUN HIDES!!!. This annoys many people and that is why this wiki was created to STOP pookies. More about what pookies are in section 'How Pookies "work"'. Some think that Pookies "grow up" and "become" "Muh Muhs" and "Duh Duhs" (people who pretend to "pick" pookies from pet shop as some kind of wicked "parents"). Male pookies are usually rarer than female pookies as there are less male penguins who prefer to pretend to be pookies. History Nobody really knows when Pookies started and who started them but many people think it started around 2008-2009. That was when someone "wanted to have fun" by pretending to be a baby at the Pet Shop, and this, suprisingly became very popular and grew out to be done by many people. Unfortanetely, there are now, still TOO many Pookies around Club Penguin Island. Despite the fact that many, many, many people totally dislike Pookies (people like the contributors of this wiki and many others) there still are many people who get "bored" and become Pookies themselves!! Currently, the pookies are around in every Pet Shop in every English server :(. But if we work together with many people, we CAN STOP THE POOKIES! How Pookies Work This is how Pookies work. As first, a pookie goes sit down in the pet shop and starts to say things like " I wants a mumu" and "pwick mwe" until eventually, a "muhmuh" shows up and "picks" the pookie. "Muh-Muhs" and "Duh-duhs" Muh-muhs and duh-duhs (actually this is a very chilidish way to say " mommys and daddys") are so called pretend-to-be "parents" who "pick" (=taking them to their igloo)pookies and pretend to "take care of them". Penguins like this are usually dressed up like parents. Muh-muhs - and especially duhduhs are WAY less common than pookies as most people simply prefer being a pookie. After getting "picked" Little is known about what happens when a "muhmuh or duhduh" "picks" a pookie and most likely takes it to their igloo. A possiblity is that they simply pretend to take care of them like babies - but dont spend very good attention to them as they usually get bored of them and just abandon them. However, the pookies themselves dont really care for that as they simply sneak back to the pet shop and wait for someone else to "pick" them. Isn't that ridicolous?? Uppies Uppie(h)'s are strange dogs who are usually seen at the Pet Shop along with pookies. Also little is known about these dogs. Usually they are dogs who wear at least one pookie item and start pretending to be a "puppy" (this is kind of a dog-version of pookies) and then stay with pookies pretending to be their "pets". They sometimes wear scarves. Pretending to be an uppie is NOT considered as being a pookie and therefore is not as worse as pookies themselves.After the painted dog costume was released they are more common. Gallery d680f81b0b644f1bb0dc677.png|Pookies on the server Sherbert. ENEMY!.png|A pookie. Pookie Items Pookies usually only wear a variety of clothes , which are supposed to make them look like babies or preschoolers. A list of pookie clothing items is found below ... Female Pookies *Head Items **Blue or pink earwarmers **Bee antennas **Pom Pom toque (sometimes) **any type of Bunny Ears (mostly pink) **Tiara and The Funster (Tiara is almost always) **Some wigs *Face Items **any type of diva sunglasses **''(most of the time pookies actually do not wear a neck item)'' *Neck Items **Any type of scarve **Faery Wings **Bee Wings *Body Items **White Belt (used as a "diaper") **Butterfly T-shirt **Ballerina Outfit **Some types of dresses *Hand Items ** Paddleball (sometimes) ** Yellow or Silver Magic Wand ** Teddy Bear or any stuffed animal ** Any kind of mittens *Feet items **Ballerina Shoes **any type of Flower Sandals Male Pookies *Head Items **any color Propeller Hat *Face Items **Unknown *Neck Items **any type of superhero Cape or scarf *Body Items **White Belt **Some T-Shirts **Black hoodie **''(mostly unknown)'' *Hand Items ** Paddle Ball ** Turtle *Feet Items **Blue,Red,Orange or Green sneakers **Occasionally wear 'socks' Uppies *Most of the time African Dog Costume *any type of scarve *Diva sunglasses (female only) *any type of Propeller Hat Category:Enemies of the Pookie Ressistance Category:Pookies Category:Pookies Category:Pookies Category:Villians